Casu Marzu
by Daisy60
Summary: Letter C for the last story of Bones' alphabet, based on season 6 ep.6. Enjoy the reading.


**So this is the last letter available for the Bones' part of the alphabet. The title refers to season 6 ep. 6. Before last summer I knew nothing about Bones, then I decided to find out why it was so popular. I just couldn't understand why at first, I couldn't even see all that chemistry between B&B, I was about to give up... but then I went on watching the episodes, started to get more involved in the story and when I got to this episode I couldn't believe Brennan was talking about something which is really well-known here in Sardinia where I live, a typical, illegal, cheese called Casu Marzu, i.e. rotten cheese. I was amazed and I laughed so hard at the way she pronounced it. Thanks Hart Hanson for creating such an incredible story. I dedicate this shot to all the Sardinians around the world, they are quite a few. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**

**CASU MARZU**

"Hey Bones!"

"Hi Booth. Do we have a case?" inquired Brennan giving him a quick glance then going back to what she was typing on her computer.

"Nope. Writing one of your _famous_ hot scenes between Kathy and Andy? He asked lowering his voice of a few tones knowing that would certainly stir her from her work.

"Mmm, not actually but still... it's them I'm writing about."

"Anything you would like to share Bones?" he was feeling kind of intrigued now. Anything having to do with those two was always _spicy_. He sure as hell knew she based her smart, super sexy male agent on him but she had kept denying that with all the force she possessed. So every time she was free from her limbo cases or had no bones to examine for the FBI he was positive he'd find her working at her laptop, the color slightly brighter on her cheeks, all edgy on her chair as he swept into the room.

Now Brennan had that mischievous look in her eyes Booth had learned to read so well over the years. She was up to something and just seeing her like this sent his senses into overdrive and he had to fight hard against getting a very embarrassing arousal right in front of his _oh so very attentive_ partner.

Kathy and Andy were having a special dinner sharing all sorts of typical Italian food, some illegal ones too which added more _spices_ to their already _hot_ relationship. Sensing her partner so curious Brennan thought she might carry on one of her well-known experiments on him.

"How about dinner tonight Booth?" She proposed casually.

"Sounds good to me Bones. Sid or the diner?"

"Actually I was thinking about a more private spot, my place?"

"Fine."

"7 o'clock?"

"Great. Your place at 7. Going to cook something tasty?" he teased lowering behind her in the attempt of catching a glimpse of the _secret_ chapter.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't get to learn anything, not a single word or line, about my stories before they're published?" she said knowing quite well she would drive him just crazy.

"Don't forget I'm FBI Bones. I _always_ get to know what I want..." he hinted giving her a wicked smile.

"As to your previous questions well... - she paused holding his gaze – all I can tell you is _Italian_. See you tonight Booth."

"Right, yeah. See you later Bones." he replied thinking that if she wanted to play cat and mouse with him he was damn ready for it.

**B&B**

Brennan opened the door and held her breath at the sight of an incredibly hot and elegant Booth. The combination of _Booth plus suit plus dark red tie_ had the power to make her absolutely speechless. Booth stood still in astonishment as he saw his partner scan him from head to toe and he could almost see her neurons working at the speed of light inside her brain. He swallowed hard and held her gaze. This is going to be tough he said to himself stepping into her apartment.

"A beer or a glass of wine?" proposed Brennan recovering from her embarrassment.

"I'm good with beer."

"Make yourself comfortable." she said pointing at the couch.

She had set a large tray with several containers, each one for a different kind of appetizer and he was struck by the contrasting aromas that lingered in the living room.

"What is it you've been using for your dinner Bones? Gorgonzola?" he couldn't help but ask her.

"Now, that's funny Booth. The answer is no. Want to try again?"

"I'm sure it's some kind of cheese and since you said Italian..." that reminded him of something, he thought, but knowing her he told himself she would definitely opt for something a bit more uncommon than Gorgonzola. "So what is it Bones?"

"Tonight is all about discovering Booth. Start from the first pot on the left. Lift the lid and find out for yourself." she suggested.

As he lifted the lid of the first container a strong smell of wood mixed with a hint of mould struck him. "Wow Bones what is that?" he asked looking at the piece of semi-hard amber white cheese whose shape was slightly irregular on the surface.

"This is the famous _Formaggio di fossa_ _di Sogliano_ a very famous DOP cheese." She took a knife and dug a piece from the inside for them to taste.

"How's that?" she asked him.

"Well that's unusual... but not so bad... I'd say tangy... it actually tastes like truffles Bones. Do you like it?

"I do. I find most Italian produce to be exquisitely delicious and though I'm not too keen on meat as you know, I've tasted some amazingly good roast chops and ribs while working in Italy."

"Olives..." - he said opening the second container – "Which part of Italy are they from?"

"Sicily." she answered picking up one and bringing it to his lips. As he took the fruit into his mouth she lightly brushed his lips with her fingers sending a thrill along his spine. They kept eye contact and Booth hoped Brennan could understand how extraordinary that particular olive tasted in his mouth.

"And what's in this other container Bones? I'm really curious you know."

"Really? Very well Agent Booth get all the evidence you need then by lifting its lid." she encouraged him.

Booth got nearer the coffee table and lifted the lid of the small container before him. A pungent smell hit him in the face and a myriad of small maggots started to jump all over the place.

"Jeez Bones what the f..." he restrained himself "That's absolutely... _revolting._ You don't expect _me_ to eat that, do you?

She gave him a smile that left no doubt. "This is a real delicacy in Sardinia."

"Oh you don't!" and he watched her take a bit of creamy cheese full a very alive bouncing maggots and spread it on a piece of bread before bringing it to his mouth.

"Go on Booth, open up." she teased.

"Bloody Hell Bones! you are not going to make me swallow _that_!" as she chuckled some of the maggots jumped toward Booth who leaned backwards in disgust. She chuckled even more then suddenly stilled.

He was puzzled. "What's wrong Bones?" she looked so serious he was starting to worry she was getting sick or something.

"Stand still Booth!" - she exclaimed staring at his chest- "you have got some evidence crawling on your tie. I'm afraid I'll have to remove this particular piece of clothing..." she got rid of the bread and moved her fingers on the knot of his tie and slowly, so slowly started to undo it never breaking eye contact. Booth felt she was eating him alive and gulped. Then recovering from the shock he grabbed her wrists.

"Alright woman you like to play with fire, don't you?"

She nodded. The feeling of his strong hold making her almost lose contact with reality.

He lowered her on the couch and pinned her with his legs. "Dr Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian Institute, appraised forensic anthropologist and freaking rich best selling author... are you ready to pay for what you've been doing to your poor partner for the last six years?" He teased digging his burning eyes into hers.

"I am Your Honor. Guilty as charged."

"Oh you do get great pleasure in playing this game... now I'm going to make you suffer..." - he continued pulling her hands above her head and leaning even closer to make her feel just how desperately he desired her - "I'm going to make you scream until you beg me to stop..."

"Yes please" she moaned.

"And you know what Bones? – he continued biting her neck – all I've ever wanted to taste is _you_."

"At last!" she exclaimed.

At that he assaulted her with a groan losing the last bit of his self-control.

"To hell with the evolution, woman, I'm going to be a real Neanderthal and eat you all night long!"

She bit his ear lobe then whispered "Oh God, do you know how much you turn me on when you go caveman? But don't worry, after you've finished eating me remember there is your favorite mac and cheese in the oven."

**A/N: Thanks everybody for the amazing response to OB. Someone asked me if we get to know how big is B&B's daughter. that's so sweet. I think I'll write a part two soon.**


End file.
